The UnHappily Ever after  Pein One Shot
by Genkaku no Kun
Summary: Aki and Pein had a sweet relationship, but it's hard to be in love with a major criminal without having some consequences. Oneshot, PeinxOC [ written before Pein was revealed ]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be here ne? I only own Aki and this story.

I wrote this to the song, Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park from their Minutes to Midnight CD.

* * *

The auburn haired man shot up from his disturbed sleep. Beads of sweat decorated his face, his clothes felt like they had been sticking to his skin and were just pulled off. Breaths escaped in short, tired pants as he tried to calm his beating heart. It was all just a dream, he told himself over and over again. It felt so real, he felt as if he really was being executed for whatever crime he did and got caught. He felt the pain, he felt the regret, he heard the voices, all his senses felt like he was really there, really being executed. He has never been so startled in his life, it was almost like he woke into another dream and that any second someone was going to pop out of the corner and scare him. A nervous flutter began in his stomach as he looked around slowly, gray orbs scanning everything with a practiced skill of observation. He let out a quiet sigh of relief, as he saw nothing but the chocolate walls with the few paintings scattered around everywhere. His head fell to stare quietly at the figure sleeping quietly beside him. He gently brushed some fog blue strands out of her face. Her innocence was so strange to him, she never seem hostile not even in a fight. Yet she could kill even better then him, which was defiantly saying something. A hunter nin who has the look of innocence every second of the day, that was strange yet it drew Pein to her, it was all to weird.  


Images of the nightmare flashed behind gray orbs as they gaze at the hunter nin. A quick stab of curiosity grazed his heart. What was he pulling her into? He was leader of one country in this civil war, and she was his girlfriend. That made her a prime target for the other side. Was he setting her death into an early appearance by letting her stay beside him. She was technically betraying her entire family by dating him, of course she had been for what, ten years now. He really did not want to bring her into something that could be fatal for her or him. He did not want to leave her with nothing at the end of this road. The idea of telling her to leave the country till the war was done crossed his mind, but he knew her. She would never budge from her spot beside him unless taken with physical force. That was the loyalty she posses to everyone she cared for. He loved her, but he wondered now, was this just setting her death date? If so, he knew he would regret everything in the end, even if the Akatsuki succeeded.  


"Pein-sama, is something troubling you?" Pein turned his gaze to lock with the soft purple orbs, the curious compassion lacing every inch of them. Her fog blue hair was only shoulder length, but it looked longer some days. He shook his head, maybe it was better if she didn't know. His gaze turned to his hands that sat lazily in his lap. Gentle fingers glided under his chin, making him turn to face her. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "We should start getting ready," She said calmly.

The two walked out of the apartment complex, dressed in their normal attire for ninja clothes. The two had barely talked all morning and it was giving Aki an uneasy feeling. She knew Pein was hiding something from her, and she didn't like it for she felt it was important. She wanted to pry and try to find out, but that seemed wrong since that's what her parents had done to her all her life. She wasn't going to make their mistakes, she was not going to wreak the peaceful relationship she had with Pein. Sadly she knew everything had to come to an end eventually, she just hoped it was later rather then sooner. A loud slur of incoherent swearing snapped her out of her world inside her mind. Soft purple orbs raised to look at her parents as they approached her and Pein, their dignity being their downfall. Thankfully she wore her hunter nin mask, so they wouldn't be able to see the death glares she was shooting at them as they walked up in front of the two. Pein took a step back, not wanting to get into the middle of any brawls that could come out of this. Of course, if they tried to pull a fast one he'd be there to put an end to it. Hopefully once and for all, but he knew he wasn't going to be that lucky.

"We are going to make this quick." Aki's father said his voice deep and stern.

"We are giving you one last chance Aki-chan, that if you break up with, him, now you will not be disowned." Aki's mother said, giving Pein a nasty glance as she said him. Grey orbs narrowed darkly in return as she quickly darted her gaze back to her daughter. Aki wanted to laugh right now, had they not understood her the first three times or was she speaking some foreign language those last three times.

"I'll answer that quickly. No. Now go away and leave me alone." She responded flatly, putting her hunter ninja mask over her face. Shoving her way through her parents she didn't look back at them. Pein followed shortly after, not wanting to deal with the parents. They were supports of the other side, not his, so they hated the fact that Aki loved Pein. They have continuously tried to break them up, failing every single time.

Ignoring the previous event, the two continued their day like any other. Aki went to work on trailing some missing nins and he worked on maintaining the Akatsuki as well as his own people.

Aki sighed quietly, breathing in the cold air. She tilted her head back to gaze up at the setting sun. It took her all day to find this man… and five minutes to kill him. Much more time spent finding him then it should have. She'd have to work on her tracking skills tomorrow. Maybe she could get Pein to help… A small smile fell on her lips as a picture of him came into her mind. She giggled silently as she walked away from the ashes that used to be a ninja. She couldn't wait to get home and see him. She begun running towards her home at a steady pace, trying not to tire herself out. The electrical charge still echoed through her veins, the remnants of her lightning ninjutsu being the cause. It shouldn't take her long to get back, no more then a few hours hopefully. Knowing her luck though, something was probably going to hold her up.

A loud explosion caught her off guard, destroying the tree in front of her. Skidding to a stop, she glared through the slits in the mask that covered her face. Looking around she kept her senses sharp, waiting to fight off the ninja. Yet… none came. Odd… Aki thought, a bad feeling brewing in her gut. This was a trap… she knew it. She'd have to get out of there soon. Bending down into a kneel she molded her hands so that both of her index and middle fingers were raise, the rest folded. Concentrating she forced as much chakra as she could to her feet, this would allow her to go faster.

As she begun to take off, something pierced her neck. Soft purple orbs widened slightly, before falling close. Her body collapsing to the ground.

The loud whip cracked through the silence. Hissing she tried to brush off the pain, but it was too much. Several lashes covered her bleeding back. Eyes remained shut as her brows furrowed, her teething digging into her lip.

"Talk you worthless whore!" Some male shouted angrily. Not responding she continued trying to ignore the pain in her back. Failing she winced as another lash was added to her collection. Her hands were bound tightly in front of her, with both rope and chains. Her legs were bound with shackles that dug into her ankles, creating more scars. She could barely move without having shots of pain soar through her body.

She gritted her teeth. Did Pein know she was here? Did he even know that she was missing? Several other questions raced through her mind, similar to her first. She could not think of an answer to most of them… She knew Pein probably knew she was missing… since from what she could tell it has been several days since they last saw each other. If he would find her or not though… was a question she could not answer.

Pein glanced at the photograph in his hands. Aki's sincere face smiling back at him, as her arm looped around his neck. This picture was from several years ago… but that was a much better time in Ame… A time he wanted to have back.

Aki smiled softly as a picture of Pein popped into her head. The smile quickly went away as another lash was added to her back. Ever since this war begun… she knew that she was in danger. She never thought that it would get this far though. If she did… well… she'd have resigned into an early retirement. Hah… who was she kidding? She'd never give up being a ninja, she'd never leave Pein. This was her fate… and she cause it to happen.

She winced, yelling in pain as another lash was added to her back. Her head begun to feel light as the sticky crimson liquid seeped from the wounds, gliding down her back. The one thing she was bad at was being an emotionless robot like she was suppose to be. A hunter ninja was never suppose to show emotion. That was thing she always failed at. Pein though… always kept his composure no matter what. He was the perfect ninja, and he deserved to win. A painful, stinging pain soared through her body. The noise of ripping flesh, and a loud explosion echoing in her ears. The pain quickly faded away. Smiling softly, she whispered her final words.

"Pein… please… win.." With that her body collapsed to the floor, no longer moving against the restraints. Her blood covering the floor.  


Pein sighed as he left the village, tucking the photo into his pocket. He'd need to get moving if he wanted any hope of finding her now. Two weeks she has been missing… For all he knew, she was already dead. He finally had a lead, and he barely knew if it was trust worthy or not. But right now, any lead was a good lead. Picking up his pace, he begun to make his way to the location. A sense of dread washed over his hidden face. He hoped to find her alive, injured most likely but alive. But now… he knew that the chances of her being alive were slim, incredibly slim. He stopped at the edge of the cliff. A loud bang reaching his ears.

"Leader-sama…" Said the robotic voice of his spy, Zetsu. "I know…" He finished quietly, her chakra was gone. He was too late…

* * *

Author's Notes:

Not the greatest oneshot in the world, but hopefully the story wasn't too bad. Read and Review please.


End file.
